The Mark of Solaris
by clehjett
Summary: Set a few weeks after Rapunzel returned to the Palace. Here, it is quickly established that Eugene and Rapunzel are a loving couple. Rapunzel discovers that not all of the past has faded away. Or if it ever will?


**A Tangled Fanfic - The Mark of Solaris**

Rapunzel crept silently down the corridor… Tiptoeing with care around the corner and listening at the door. Eugene was supposed to be dressing up for the event later: the introduction of the returned princess - and her saviour/knight-in-shining-armour/stud - as Eugene was in Rapunzel's mind, to the courtiers, and he had remarked that it was going to be dismal and had been dreading it. Rapunzel knew that he would be taking his time dressing so it was the perfect opportunity to pounce him!

She listened at the door and peeked through the keyhole. There he was! Dressed halfway with his strong bared back to her, arranging a plain white shirt in his hands. She burst through the door and jumped him, 'AHA! Caught you!' She cried, laughing.

Eugene laughed and turned to kiss her. 'Oh. The princess has caught me. The thief is bound to her now,' he said, kissing her on the cheek.

Rapunzel smiled and said, 'How could I not pass up this chance?'

'You know we're not supposed to enter each other's rooms "unsupervised" right?' Eugene raised an eyebrow.

'Oh. And you're such a law-abiding citizen all of a sudden?' Rapunzel laughed. As she handed him back the shirt which he had dropped, slowly drinking him in.

'Well.. Actually as handsome as I am…' Eugene said turning his back to place the shirt down. Rapunzel could not help the blush in her cheeks as she drunk in his strong sturdy back and the muscular arms. As her eyes dragged downward, she suddenly gasped. She saw a light mark on his right hip just above his waist. A _mark the pattern of the sun_, radiating outward from a scar of a stab wound. The one Gothel had left him that day in the tower.

Rapunzel suddenly felt cold as her mind flashed to that day. The day that Eugene had… _**Died**_. She remembered the pain, as he breathed his last. She recalled the feeling of the light in his eyes, doused and vanished. She felt the stab of fear and pain all over again as her eyes filled with tears

'…..And you know your parents, The King and Queen of this country, might I add, will have a thing or two to say about you sneaking in here, while I am dressing.' Eugene laughed, turning to face her, and stopped, suddenly noticing Rapunzel's pained look

'What's wrong?' He gasped. 'What is it?' His eyes crinkling with concern, reaching out for her.

Rapunzel gasped as he turned, because right above his hip, the corresponding place where the mark was, lay a similar sun marking, radiating from the exit wound. She did not answer, but wordlessly reached forward, arm extending, and gently laid her fingers over the mark, feeling her tears spilling over her eyes and crying

Eugene put a hand over hers and his gaze clouded over with pain. 'Oh Rapunzel… It's alright! It doesn't hurt at all! It's just a mark, a scar!' He laughed tentatively.

'Why didn't you say anything about this? _Why didn't you tell me_?' Rapunzel cried. staring down at the mark and feeling it with her fingers

'Because it's really nothing!' Eugene gasped. 'I guess… The magic of the Golden Flower can do many things… Heal the sick and injured and even turn back time…' He gestured. 'But when it comes to _bringing back the dead_… Ha… It leaves a reminder…' He shrugged, laughing nervously. Rapunzel looked up at him and met his halfhearted smile with fresh tears

'Oh Rapunzel… Please don't…' He whispered, reaching for her. 'It's over and it's just a mark,' Eugene said as he cupped her cheek and curled a lock of her hair around her ear. He leaned down, leveling himself to look into her eyes and smiling his usual crooked, but sensitive smile

'I just wish…' Rapunzel sighed, 'If only I had my hair… I feel so helpless whenever you get hurt or sick. And i hate it that I was so powerless to help you before! On that day… If only I…' Rapunzel gasped and cried into his chest, as Eugene gently wrapped his arms around her.

'Listen to me….You don't need your hair. I don't need it from you.' Eugene added, holding Rapunzel and gazing into her green eyes. 'We are safe here, and it isn't your responsibility to fix everything. What matters is we are together.' He gently wiped a tear from her cheek and placed cradled her face between his hands.

'But what if there is an injury the physician can't heal? What if…' Rapunzel gasped, clutching at Eugene.

Eugene smiled, holding her and said, '_You_, are more than enough for a lowly thief like me… _You_, are the thief here.' Smiling, he took her hands. 'You stole my heart. And there is nothing else I need….' He smiled his charming-sensitive smile. 'Except for one thing…' Eugene smirked.

Rapunzel sniffed and looked up, 'What's that?'

'I need you to smile.' He breathed, stroking her hair and rubbing soothing circles on her lower back. 'To be free and happy and your usual chirpy, annoyingly hyperactive self' He grinned

Rapunzel laughed, showing a shy smile and hugged him tightly, 'Really?'

'Really. As long as we are together.' Eugene replied. They embraced and held each other for a few precious moments.

Two knocks came at the door and Rapunzel and Eugene heard the Queen's voice at the door. They burst apart as Eugene hurriedly shrugged on his shirt and hastily put on his vest

Rapunzel wiped away her tears and giggled, 'We're coming!'

'NO DON'T ANSWER HER!' Eugene hissed.

'Why not?' Rapunzel blinked.

'Because she'll know you're in my room!' Eugene whispered with a panicked look.

'Oh no!' just as the Queen walked in smiling. 'Well its time to greet your subjects now Rapunzel. And Eugene you look very dapper' She shot him a knowing glance as the two of them stood awkwardly and stiffly a foot away from each other.

The Queen smiled and turned, shutting the door behind her

'Do you think she knows?' Rapunzel asked.

'I think she heard everything actually… That's why she didn't say anything…' Eugene sighed, smoothing down his sleeves and hair. Rapunzel bit her lip and gazed curiously at him. 'Might I mention, _again _that this event is **not** going to go well?'

'Why?' Rapunzel laughed. 'Court-ish not your style?'

'No. It's because I might have broken into their houses and stolen some valuables of theirs in my lifetime…. ' Eugene groaned, rumpling his hair in distress.

They strolled to the door and shut it behind them. 'Oh… It'll be fine… As long as we're together right?' Rapunzel laughed

'Right.' Eugene smiled in return.

'But seriously… This is not going to be a very pleasant meeting….' As they walked down the corridor towards the throne room.


End file.
